This invention relates to a mobile terminal device.
Conventionally, there has been suggested a mobile communication terminal having such a heat radiation structure that the heat generated from electronic parts is transferred by a member having a preferable thermal conductivity and radiated by a heat sink arranged outside (for example, see JP-A-2001-230578, page 3, FIG. 2).
Moreover, there has been suggested a mobile electronic device having a case whose part can be slidably moved so as to expose the inner heat sink outside, thereby radiating the heat (for example, see JP-A-2002-271049, pp. 3-4, FIG. 3).
However, the invention of the aforementioned JP-A-2001-230578 has a problem that the heat sink is exposed at the external protruding portion and cannot be appropriately placed in a bag or a pocket. Moreover, there is a case that this deteriorates the appearance.
Moreover, the invention of the aforementioned JP-A-2002-271049 has a problem that the area of the heat sink which can be exposed outside by opening a part of the case is relatively small and the heat radiation effect is limited. Moreover, since the slide operation is not interlocked with the normal operation (such as screen opening/closing operation), a user should perform the slide operation to expose the inner heat sink outside in addition to the normal use operation, which complicates the operation. Furthermore, this JP-A-2002-271049 describes only a mobile electronic device collapsibly connecting a case having a display section and a case having an input section and does not disclose one slidably connecting the case having the display section and the case having the input section. Accordingly, it is assumed that the device is used with the both cases collapsibly connected being opened and no description is given on the problem that heat is accumulated when the device is used with the cases slidably connected being closed.